Hermanas
by mininaxoxo
Summary: A pesar de vivir con mi padre, un hombre amoroso y mi única familia en Japón, siento que algo me falta. Un vacío habita en mi corazón que solo es amortiguado por mis nuevos amigos: Loki, Fenrir, Yamino, Narugami, Reya, Kaito y las hermanas Norn. Con nadie más sentía esa calma hasta que las conocía a ellas. Quienes son?, Quien soy en realidad?.
1. Chapter 1

-OoOoOoOoOoOo.- Diálogos normales

-_OoOoOoOoOoOo_.- Diálogos a través de un intercomunicador, televisión, teléfono, letreros o libros.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Helada, mojada, terrible, asfixiante, melancólica, horrorosa pero a la vez un delicado y suave bálsamo para su alma. ¿Así es la muerte? Nadie le había contado como es en realidad porque no conoce aquel capaz de burlarla. Ella cayó irremediablemente en sus brazos, amamantándose en su pecho, buscando un consuelo.

Su quijada esta febrilmente cerrada pero no puede resistir más. Mentiría si dijera que desea ver por última vez su hogar. Todo lo contrario, desearía no hacerlo, recordar los buenos momentos que paso y que nunca más volverán. Llenar su mente nuevamente de la culpa, amiga fiel en estos días. La vergüenza como amada hermana la abraza en sus recuerdos y se burla mientras la observa soplar burbujas en el manto azul que poco a poco imitan la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas.

En contra de sus deseos abre sus ojos cerúleos, sonríe con nostalgia. Su único consuelo es haber perdido en el mundo que una vez tanto amo. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente al compás de su último aliento solo alcanzando a admirar.

―Orbes ámbar. ― Retumba en su mente inconsciente.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

La suave brisa del mar ondea sus rosados cabellos que se esconden en el deslumbrante atardecer. Se detiene a inhalar el salino aire del mar, cerrando sus ojos mientras su corazón palpita agradable. Tal vez tuvo mala suerte, nuevamente, con encontrar misterios. Algo le hace creer que se pierde toda la diversión mientras Loki se lleva la mejor parte.

―Es tan injusto― Cometa al viento mientras hace una mueca.

Su mirada se posa en la arena de la playa, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamo su atención, se imaginó haber visto una sombra.

Una mujer joven levanta su brazo, con toda la fuerza que le queda, se apoya en el para poder mover su cuerpo hacia al frente, tratando de escapar de la tormentosa marea. Su brazo derecho sostiene de la espalda alta a una adolescente, arrastrándola con ella. Viéndose libres de aquella trampa mortal, sus miembros, tembloroso, se irguen. La muchacha sigue en estado inconsciente.

La mujer mayor levanta la vista chocando con los ojos carmesís de una sorprendida adolescente. Implacable le sostiene la mirada. La joven Mayura solo pudo observar como el cuerpo de aquella mujer cae en la refrescante arena.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Se retuerce en aquellas delicadas sabanas, no sabe si serán de algodón o seda pero la sensación placentera de dormir en una cama es tal que pareciera dormir en las mismas nubes. Su cuerpo se siente entumecido. Se acomoda nuevamente en la cama. Solo un poco más. El astro mayor pareciere no compartir los mismos pensamientos e inundan la habitación con sus calurosos rayos. Molesta por la interrupción medita con sus ojos cerrados.

Pasos y voces se escuchan por el pasillo de la habitación, cada vez más fuertes y claras. Tarde o temprano debe despertar y es mejor que sea antes.

― ¿Por qué no las llevaste al hospital? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlas aquí? No podemos ofrecerles los mismos cuidados que los médicos.― Una voz carrasposa y grave comenta.

―Sabes que odio los hospitales además tú y yo podemos cuidarlas muy bien. Solo están algo agotadas, no es para tanto. ― Un tono más suave y algo afeminado responde.

Un suspiro interrumpe el silencio de la habitación. ―Regreso pronto, debemos tener la comida lista para cuando despierten y gracias a tu amigo nos quedamos sin suministros.―

―Lo siento, tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera su ayuda. Narugami es un pozo sin fondo.―Comenta con pena.

Un pequeño sonido lleno de cariño resonó por la habitación seguido de una suave caricia y los calmados pasos alejándose del lugar.

―No deberías preocuparlo tanto― Se alza una voz carrasposa y débil.

Sorprendida voltea hacia la morena y sonríe con ternura. ―Lo mismo va para ti―

―Yo no tengo un padre a quien rendirle cuentas.― Abre sus ojos ámbar, deslumbrados brevemente por la luz clara.

―En ese caso, no deberías hacer cosas que preocupen a una madre.― Habla con tristeza mientras le ayuda a sentarse en la cama.― O a una pequeña hermana― Le ayuda a tomar agua cuidadosamente mientras señala a la adolescente.

Se seca con el dorso de su mano las gotas de agua que escaparon a su mentón, le dirige la mirada encontrándose, de nuevo, con esos ojos rubíes. Los mismos que vio en la playa.

―Admito que he sido la causa de insomnio, en las noches frías, de mi querida madre. Más esta pequeña no corre la misma suerte.―

― ¿Son hermanas?―Pregunta curiosa la joven de cabellos rosados.

―Lamentablemente no, es una chica singular y muy animada. Me encantaría mucho ser su hermana. Aunque….―

― ¿Sucede algo malo?―Exclama con preocupación y una suave sensación de culpa al traer recuerdos dolorosos.

―Temo que no podrás conocer ese lado de ella, en estos momentos está en una situación difícil que si logrará despertar sería un gran presagio pero no sería la misma. Estaría muerta en vida― La entonación de su voz esconde un suave dolor, un dejo de tristeza y una alegría melancólica.

―Tal vez no puedo ser un bálsamo para su dañado corazón pero si en algo puedo ayudar, no duden en pedírmelo.― Toma las manos blancas de la morena de ojos ámbar― El único dolor que puedo imaginar sea el causante del sufrimiento de tu amiga es la pérdida de un ser querido. Es algo doloroso, tú y yo lo comprendemos bien.― La atrae hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

Sorprendida corresponde, algo dudosa, el abrazo. Siente como su cabello castaño se llena de lágrimas guardadas. Sus ojos ámbar lagrimean cesantes. Y la acompasada respiración de la menor acompaña la entonada canción de dolor.

En ese ambiente de mutuo sentimiento se logra escuchar unas breves palabras antes de envolver por completo la habitación.

―Me llamo Mayura Daudoji―

― Mi nombre es Haru, Haru Yoshioka―

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

**Hola!.**

**He estado leyendo muchos fics de esta serie y me han encantado, tanto fue que me animo a realizar un fanfic dedicado a la pareja, Mayura y Loki. Sé que puede sonar fuera de lugar esta breve introducción pero en la historia se mezclaran personajes de otras series, de los cuales disfruto mucho, y que ayudarán a desarrollar la historia plenamente. ¿Alguien conoce a la primera invitada?**

**Si les gusta la idea que se plantea por favor comenten al respecto, si creen que pierde su esencia, de igual forma comenten. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión ya que ayudará a desarrollar la historia. **

**Sin más por el momento me despido prometiendo el primer capítulo de esta singular serie. **


	2. Donde estas Mayura?

**-OoOoOoOoOoOo.- Diálogos normales **

**-**_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_**.- Diálogos a través de un intercomunicador, televisión, teléfono, letreros o libros. **

**The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok no me pertene. ****Esto es sin fines de lucro. **

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Un suspiro tranquilo rompe el silencio del lugar. Las cortinas cerradas esconden a su habitante de los molestos rayos del sol aunque alguno que otro logro colarse. Feliz, sorbe la deliciosa bebida café de su porcelana fina. Ama los momentos como este, serenos. Lamentablemente su vida se ha visto ocupada por momentos ruidosos, extraños y revoltosos. En su pueblo natal, nadie lo molestaba, vivía tranquilamente en su hogar, cierto hacía de las suyas, pero no era interrumpido abruptamente por nadie. Al parecer eso cambio en su llegada a la tierra.

Comenzando con esa muchacha escandalosa de cabellos rosa. Ella es la causante de la mayoría de sus problemas. ¿Cómo puede un humano ser un imán para los conflictos? No importa como pero siempre logra involucrarlo en una aventura peculiar. Después entra Odín, el dios superior también arruina sus días serenos sin contar la bola de dioses que llegan a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Él solo quiere un día, uno, en el cuál no deba correr para encontrar misterios sin sentido, salvar su vida de una muerte segura o escapar de locas fanáticas, tratándose de ciertas rubias. Sentarse relajadamente en su escritorio, tomar el exquisito té de Yamino y leer uno o tal vez más libros sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Más aquello solo en sueños puede tenerlo, muy pronto será la hora en que su "hermosa asistente" lo visite con un nuevo caso de "misterio" por resolver convirtiendo su calmada tarde en una bulliciosa.

― ¿Es tanto pedir un momento apacible?, ¿Qué te cuesta darme un día tranquilo Odín?― Exclama al cielo el dueño de aquella hermosa casa.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Limpia con aquel plumero una leve mota de polvo que logró asentarse en los libros de su amo y querido padre. Se acerca a su escritorio, con tetera en mano, llenando la taza casi vacía de té mientras observa el ceño fruncido del creador de sus días.

―¿Qué hora es Yamino?―

― Son las siete en punto mi señor.― Responde con calma. Loki solo atina a resoplar y tarimbolear sus dedos en el escritorio.

―Sirve la cena, está claro que hoy no vendrá. ―

―No se preocupe, no debe ser nada grave. Mañana de seguro estará entre nosotros.― Habla conciliador.

―Yo no estoy preocupado.― Contesta con un indiferencia― Tengo hambre, apresúrate― Exige mientras lo mira seriamente.

―Por supuesto mi señor!― Despavorido, corre hacia la cocina.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Hojea cada página con tanto aburrimiento, sus ojos perezosos ni siquiera llegan a leer las primeras letras. Ha sido lo mismo desde hace días, un mes para ser exactos, pero ¿quién lo cuenta?. Al principio era como un sueño más rápidamente se convirtió en una pesadilla. La rutina llego a su vida sin querer salir. No cree que pueda soportarlo más.

Ciertamente no ha estado solo, sus hijos lo acompañan y de vez en cuando ciertos dioses vienen a visitarlo. Aun así, no es lo mismo. No lo ha sido desde el día en que ella se fue. Un chasquido lo obliga a voltear hacia la puerta al igual que su hijo Fenri. Observa la puerta abrirse expectantes, se abre lentamente dejando ver a….

―¡Hello Loki!, ¿No hay problema que me queda a cenar, verdad?― Se escucha la alegre voz de Thor al entrar a la habitación.

―Solo eres tu Narugami.― El dueño del hogar regresa a su tarea.

― Eso me ha ofendido.― Exclama falsamente.― ¿A quién esperabas?― Toma asiento en uno de los sofás.

― A nadie…― A la chica misterio.― Interrumpe Fenri, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte de su creador. Culpable oculta su rostro entre sus patas. ― A nadie en realidad.― Reafirma Loki.

― ¡¿Daudoji?!. ― Habla sorprendido.― Pensé que estaría contigo, dijo que iría a resolver unos casos.―

Loki se acomoda en su asiento y se apoya en su escritorio.― ¿Te dijo que resolvería unos caso? Pero no hemos tenido ninguno desde hace un mes.―

―Exactamente, desde el último día que vimos a la chica misterio. ―

El dios del trueno hace una mueca.― Eso es algo raro pero no me sorprendería― Esto último lo dice con molestia.

―¿A qué te refieres?― Exclama con cierta duda el dios de caos.

―Hace un mes, íbamos saliendo de la escuela cuando un tipo medio raro se acercó a nosotros.― Comienza a contar la historia con el ceño fruncido.―Dijo que buscaba a Daudoji, al parecer había perdido a unas amigas y pensaba que ella sabría dónde están. Efectivamente, Daudoji le ayudo, desde ese día no se ha separado de él y no creo que lo haga, como me lo has confirmado.―

― ¡Explícate bien Thor!― Exige el perrito.

― ¿Acaso no has leído las noticias?― Ignora al perro y se dirige a su amigo.

― Este… yo.. ―Loki viéndose atrapado hojea con detenimiento las páginas del periódico y se detiene en un artículo especial, lee con detenimiento la noticia.― ¡¿Pero qué?!―

― ¿Qué pasa viejo?, ¿Qué dice?―

El dueño de la casa lee con detenimiento la nota.― Otro caso imposible resuelto por el joven detective. Esta ha sido otra victoria más que se atribuye Basil Holmes, el misterioso caso de la viuda Kurawa dejó de serlo esta tarde cuando nuestro joven detective encontró a los culpables del asesinato del señor Kurawa siendo identificado a Kenchi Moto y Ashita Lura. Los socios de negocios del fallecido señor. Al parecer el señor Kurawa tenía la idea de cambiar el rumbo de la empresa, poniendo en riesgo millones de dólares, siendo Kurawa el socio mayoritario podía permitirse este cambio y emprendió el nuevo proyecto. Para detenerlo sus socios no encontraron mejor alternativa que acabar con él y comprarle las acciones de la empresa a su esposa, cosa que hubieran logrado con éxito si no fuera por Basil. "Después de la muerte de mi esposo, Kenchi y Ashita me motivaban a venderle las acciones. Estuve a punto de hacerlo hasta que escuche de este joven detective, decidí probar una última alternativa y gracias a él ahora puedo continuar con los deseos de mi amado esposo." Comenta la viuda Kurawa. Ante esto nuestro detective responde "No lo hago por dinero, fama o reconocimiento. Me encantan los misterios, cada uno es un reto para mí. Algo que desafía mi inteligencia, por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a tomarlos". Sus elocuentes palabras fueron acompañados por un guiño y una sonrisa pícara mientras que a nuestra pregunta referente a sus relaciones amorosas nos miró algo apenado y sonrojado "La verdad no tengo ninguna novia o pareja pero si estoy enamorado. Solo que no soy correspondido. Esto no me desmotiva, esperaré por ella todo lo que quiera y todo el tiempo que pueda estar a su lado. Aún si cuando deba apartarme terminamos como buenos amigos, la atesoraré siempre en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos." Ahí lo tienen queridos lectores, este hombre gallardo, valiente, inteligente, para las chicas, apuesto. Tiene más que ofrecer y sin duda seguiremos sus huellas, esperando más sorpresas de este singular caballero. Chicas no se desanimen, esta sencilla reportera tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y créanme es el sueño de todas nosotras. Lástima por su enamorada pero existen personas que le daríamos el sí, sin dudarlo. Cuídate linda porque vamos por él. ― Al terminar de leer les enseña la foto del reportaje provocando una mueca de sorpresa en Narugami y Fenri.

― ¡Esa es la chica misterio!―

―Está a lado de ese idiota.― Comenta molesto el dios del trueno.

― ¿Narugami porque te molesta que Mayura este con ese sujeto?―

Resopla algo sonrojado.― Es que tu no lo conociste Loki, es igual de arrogante y prepotente que tú. Créeme que tienes a un enemigo en todos los aspectos.― Lo último lo exclama con cierta burla.

― ¿Por qué nos habrá cambiado la chica misterio?― Habla con cierta tristeza el cachorro. ― ¿Hicimos algo malo?―

―No lo sé Fenri, no lo sé― Se sienta nuevamente en su silla, girando para poder ver a través del gran ventanal.

Los habitantes del lugar se sumergen en sus pensamientos. Tratando de descifrar la razón del cambio de la muchacha ruidosa. Simplemente Loki no entiende que la motivo a cambiarlo. Es decir, ella fue la que entro en su vida. Ella fue la de la idea de ser su asistente, ella lo seguía a todos lados y lo molestaba con sus frecuentes misterios misteriosos. Pensó que compartía algo con la joven, no malinterpreten, no se refiere a un sentimiento amoroso si no uno de amistad verdadera. Ella no quería que se fuera y él se quedó aquí. Ahora Mayura lo cambia por un detective de cuarta. ¿Qué se ha creído esa loca?, dejarlo a él. Al dios del caos y de la destrucción, al dios más codiciado en todo Asgard, ¡Por un humano cualquiera!. Oh no, esto no se quedará así. Nadie, totalmente nadie, le dice no a Loki.

El niño de ojos esmeraldas se levanta abruptamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes.― Bien, si Mayura no viene a nosotros, nosotros iremos por ella.― Feliz por la decisión de su padre, el cachorro se levanta del cómodo sofá mientras menea la cola, al mismo tiempo, Narugami se levanta con decisión. ―Mayura se llevará una sorpresa. ―Sonríe traviesamente.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Toca el timbre de la casa mientras esperan por su residente. Espera que esta fuera una buena decisión. Nunca antes él tenía que correr por la chica, normalmente ellas corren tras de él. La verdad que siente extraño hacer esto pero no puede echarse atrás. La puerta se abre, Loki nunca se esperó encontrarse con esta vista.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?― Habla un voz grave y varonil.

―Este… venimos a buscar a la señorita Mayura― Habla con cierta timidez Yamino al ver a los demás presentes estupefactos. Incluso le costó hablar con solo mirarlo. El aura que despide aquel joven de seriedad y verlo solo con unos pantalones puestos, no ayuda mucho. Es que sin duda se ve que aquel sujeto a trabajado un poco en su cuerpo aunque se vea algo alto y delgado.

― ¿Quién la busca?―

― Bueno… este… puede decirle que.. la busca…. ―

― ¡Te tengo!― Yamino es interrumpido abruptamente por el grito de júbilo de cierta muchacha que ellos conocen muy bien.― ¿Quiénes son?―Mayura trata de ver a los visitantes mientras yace colgada por la espalda del joven castaño, sus manos descansan en su pecho y sus piernas se encuentran firmemente agarradas del tórax.

―Parece que te buscan Mayu― Habla sin inmutarse el joven por la chica, girando un poco su rostro para poder verle y darle una sonrisa.

― ¡Loki!― Exclama muy sorprendida, y algo asustada, la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

― ¿Qué tal M-a-y-u-r-a?― Responde con un aura oscura y mirada siniestra dirigida a la muchacha y al joven delante de él.― Tanto tiempo sin vernos, veo que nos has extrañado mucho.―Cada palabra salpica gotas de furia contenida y congela a los presentes, a excepción del desconocido. Mayura siente recorrer un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y el miedo pareciere aplastarla.

Sonríe con cierto nerviosismo. ― S-s-sí que es mucho tiempo, ¿Gustan pasar?.―

―Por supuesto, una taza de té no me haría nada mal. En este mismo instante.―

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

**Hola! Les traigo la continuación de la historia. La verdad no pensaba tardarme tanto, aún queda mucho que revelar. **

**Si les gusta cómo se torna la historia por favor comenten!. **


End file.
